


Only Real Thing In My Life.

by FanFictionerForLife1994



Category: Boiler Room (2000 Film)
Genre: 2000 Film, Boiler Room Movie, Business, Crime, Drama, F/M, Fictional Alternative Ending, Romance, Stock-Breaker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 07:19:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7925659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFictionerForLife1994/pseuds/FanFictionerForLife1994
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seth after getting arrested by the F.B.I. realizes he must make good on his promise to change. Not just for himself or his father, but to Abby as well. He owed her his life. After all, she's the only real thing that matters.</p><p> </p><p>SethXAbby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only Real Thing In My Life.

**Author's Note:**

> Mild long story based off the movie Boiler Room. I felt that's there's no good stories about this movie which is a crime to me. It's a really good movie. Hope you all enjoy.

Seth was not in a very good place mentally at all. The F.B.I. had just arrested him from Abby's car and what's worse was that the detective known as True said her name as if she knew which she did which brought heartbreak to both him and her. Him because the one true real thing in his life sold him out. Abby because she wanted to tell him everything and still maintain a relationship with Seth but feared losing her job and above all else, her mother. Now Seth felt he had nothing left now but a future life sentence in prison for what he became involved in even though he planned to leave even though he nothing else considering the fact he had no money coming in anymore and the casino didn't matter for bringing back was not an option especially if it was going to give him more lip from his father. They arrived at the Economic Crime Unit. When Seth is brought into interrogation, he sees his father, Marty Davis who is a federal judge which could be taken away given this time and predicament he and Seth were in now. "No!" "Why did you guys bring him here?" "He's got nothing to do with this shit!" Seth said in pure desperation. "Seth, what the fuck is going on?" "Did you tell them about me?" Marty asked. "Dad no I didn't tell a goddamn thing!" said Seth. "Are you positively sure, Seth?" Marty asked again. "Yes!" "Dad I would not rat you out I've giving you and mom enough fucking problems as it is!" Seth said almost crying.

 

 

Marty Davis (To Agent True) : That's it. I'm walking out of here in three seconds unless you charge me with something. Get out of my way.

 

Detective True then plays a voice over of Marty from a tape recorder.

 

Marty Davis (Voice Over) : Can I change your mind about doing this IPO scheme?... Then I'm going to help you out with it... I want to at least make sure you don't get caught.

 

Detective True: Nothing on ya, huh judge?

 

Seth couldn't take it and just buried his head and ears against the wall. His father, while calm, was shook. "Oh my God." He said.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

 

 

Seth Davis: Look, what do you want from me?

 

Detective True: I want you to testify.

 

Seth Davis: No shit. What are you offering?

 

Detective True: Full immunity. Enough said.

 

Seth Davis: Okay fine but, what about my father?

 

Detective True: He won't do any jail time.

 

Marty Davis: I haven't done anything illegal, Seth.

 

Seth Davis: So what's the deal?

 

Marty Davis: I lose my judgeship just going along for the ride.

 

Seth Davis: What?

 

Detective True: I've got nothing to do with that.

 

Marty Davis: Sure you do. You're gonna release that tape to the press. Makes your case so much more glamorous with the involvement of a Federal judge?

 

Seth Davis: No. No, no, no, no! Fuck it! No deal!

 

Detective True: What!?

 

Seth Davis: Take my father out the back door right now and bring him home. He has nothing to do with this case at all. If his name shows up in one newspaper, I don't testify. And I mean that. For me, it'd be worth going to jail for.

 

Detective True (Scoffs): You're serious?

 

Seth Davis: What do you think? I've got nothing else to lose but him and his respect.

 

Marty looked at his son and saw maturity for the first time in his eyes if he hadn't seen it before a day in his life. True thinks about it for a second

 

Detective True: Alright, alright, alright. Before we start dealing here, just what are you offering?

 

Seth Davis: I'm gonna hand you this case on a silver fucking platter. I know everything you don't. I know how it all works. How Michael makes his money, where it goes, and who's getting it. And I even know where these guys hide it should you get too close. I know everything.

 

Silence fills the room for a good ten seconds.

 

Seth Davis: Now, what happens tomorrow?

 

Detective True: You go back to work tomorrow like nothing happened. Just for one day. And we're gonna have to hold you overnight.

 

Seth Davis: Okay fine. Whatever its worth.

 

Detective True: Good.

 

True stands up and walks over to Seth. Grabs him by the arm to drag him out but not before Marty speaks up.

 

Marty Davis: Wait. Detective if you don't mind, I'd like to get just a little time with my son.

 

True looks over to his boss who nods and says "He's earned it." True lets go and he and his boss wait outside as Marty sits down in front of Seth.

 

Seth Davis: I'm sorry, Dad. I am so fucking sorry. I didn't mean to do this to you. Look, I don't care anymore. Whatever you want me to do I'll do it okay? I just want this to be over with so that there's no more problems that I keep causing and I'm sorry for that shit. I'm sorry I'm not the son you wanted me to be.

 

Marty only hushes his son gently. He then takes a deep breath and closes his eyes.

 

Marty Davis: Son, just hear me speak. Listen and look at me. When I came up to you behind that car, it was the hardest thing I ever had to bear. I just wanted to make your pain disappear. I don't even know how to describe the feeling. But I want you to know something. (Crying): Not a single day of my life has gone by where I do not think about that moment, where I do not dream I was there for one more chance. If I could take back just one thing in my life, Seth, do one thing over... I am more sorry than you will ever know.

 

Seth looks at his father, as they both embrace for the first time in what seemed like a uncertain eternity and they both cry together.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

 

Afterwards, Marty left the building as Seth stayed in a cell with other inmates that were not permanently jailed. Before he went into the cell however, Seth recalled a moment he had with True as he was detained from the room.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

 

Mini-Flashback.

 

Seth Davis: About Abby. How did she fit into all this?

 

Detective True: We picked her up. Your little girlfriend kept vouching for you kid. Even if meant her losing her job. Yeah, she tried so hard maintaining your innocence in this whole thing, she's got it bad for a schmuck like you.

 

Seth look perplexed.

 

Seth Davis: Wait- wait a minute. You mean to tell me she didn't come to you?

 

Detective True: What do you think, kid? You're lucky that piece of ass can even stand to be near you. Now personally I really don't give a shit what you do as long as you do your end of the deal. But, for my two cents, I'd say you give her another chance. She never did betray you.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

 

As True took him to the cell to he held overnight, Seth took those words in very deeply. Abby didn't sell him down the street. He was an idiot to believe it so. He had to do something to make it up to her and set things right. This was his wake up call, his somewhat midlife crisis. Luckily he had a quarter on him and there was a phone to boot.

 

Seth Davis: Excuse me? Excuse me! Guard! Can I have a phone call, please? Its important.

 

The guard stood there for a while looking at Seth and saw that it was important as if the world was ending.

 

Guard: Sixty seconds. No more than that.

 

Seth Davis: Thank you!

 

Seth quickly got the quarter out of his pocket and put inside the slot of the phone and dialed Abby's number as fast as he typed the numbers of his clients that he unfortunately screwed over but he couldn't be worried about that right now, it was now, never or forever.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

 

At Abby's house the phone rings. She sits with her knees across her chest still guilty about what happened. As she hears the phone her mother from the other room says "Abby!" "Baby, could you get the phone?" "My cold's getting worse!"

 

Abby just still sits there on the couch as she stares at the phone and after a few more rings, the dial tone reaches to Seth from the voice machine. "Abby!" "Abby, are you there?" "Pick up!" "Please pick up Abby!" "I'm sorry, look that detective told me everything and I know- I know now that it wasn't you." "It wasn't your fault because you didn't have a choice." Seth said on the phone pleading.

 

Seth didn't know how much time he had on the phone but he had to make this count before he goes back tomorrow.

 

Seth Davis: Shit! Okay, Abby if you're there then just listen. I should've listened to you the first time about quitting and going on to find a real job! An actual job! And I was stupid to believe that you would ever go to the police with anything and I apologize for that and I know it seems I can never repay you, but I want to make it up to you. I hope you're listening right now. Abbie, I love you. I really fucking love you like how God loves his children but to the point. When this is over, when its all over, I want to spend the rest of my pathetic life with you. Now yes, there are many differences between us, you're black, I'm white but that shit doesn't matter anymore. And to show you that I really need you and want you...Abby- Abby I want you to marry me.

 

It was at that very sentence that made Abbie's eyes widen and her mouth hang open and really listen.

 

Seth Davis: I want you to marry me. Okay? I want to be there for you when you're walked down the isle in your wedding dress looking like fucking Sheba or something. To- to be there when we have our first house together, get a bigger bed when we really want to comfort each other and discuss about having a life with kids. Kids! I want us to have a great kids. Great mixed interracial but healthy and living breathing kids and I want to be there when they grow up and have children of their own as you and me grow old loving each other for years and years to come. I don't wanna spend this life without you and if you get fired from that job then hey, you're a strong woman because you made me strong by talking to me, looking at me and-and-and even just giving the slightest of a smile that makes me feel I'm important. You make me feel like I'm important because you made it that way and I thank you and I love you for it!

 

Abby is listening to Seth, on the brink of more tears, but tears of joy. She wants to grab the phone and tell Seth yes to everything that was sincere and genuine from his mouth. "Oh, Seth." She says quietly.

 

Seth Davis: Look, I don't know how much time I got on this line but if you get this or not, just please know that I meant what I said in the car and I wouldn't change it for a goddamn thing. You are the only real thing in my life, Abby. No one else but you. I love you. Just know I love you and I want you to marry me. I mean it. I promise I'll make this right. By tomorrow, J.T Marlin is going down for this. And I hope to take you with me away from it. So, that's all I guess. I can only hope that this isn't goodbye but if so...at least you know I truly do care and love you. Goodbye Abby.

 

Seth hangs up the phone after his emotional pouring out moment. Abbie regretted not picking up the phone. She suddenly picks it up to see if he's still on the line.

 

Abby Halpert: Seth? Seth! Seth! Listen, baby yes! I love you! Seth!

 

All the answer she got was from the dial tone that meant the call was ended before she had the chance. In grief she hanged up the phone, covered her eyes and cried. She still loved Seth. If only she had picked it up when he was talking. But, she still had a chance tomorrow, she would see Seth again or for the last time. She would make sure not to let Seth go, never again.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

 

Seth waited. He waited for the day to be over but it was this point and time where he would just mentally say fuck it and not wait anymore. It had to be done and now before the cops come and he would be blamed for everything. But in order to do this, he had to talk to Chris and then make up with Abby and get them both out of dodge quickly. Seth waited in the stairway for Chris and on devil's speaking he arrived.

 

Chris Varick: Hey. What's this about? You okay?

 

Seth Davis: Yeah just needed to speak to you. I need you sign a sell ticket for a client of mine. I couldn't say this to anyone else but you.

 

Chris Varick: Fuck Greg! Let's fucking deal with-

 

Seth Davis: Chris I got arrested last night.

 

Chris Varick: What? 

 

Seth Davis: The F.B.I. arrested me.

 

Chris Varick: FBI? The fuck? Why would they arrest you?

 

Seth Davis: Because of my involvement in this firm, Chris.

 

Chris Varick: Your involvement in the firm? The fuck does that mean?

 

Seth Davis: Come on, Chris. You know what it means.

 

Chris looks at Seth as he's high. "No I don't know what that means." "What does it mean?" Chris sounded a little panicked. "Seth what the fuck did you tell them?" He asked. "No that's the thing...they knew." Seth said lowly. "They knew all along. They had photographs, tape-recorded conversations." "They brought my father in who's a judge." Chris there was nothing I can do!" Seth said. "What did you do!?" Chris yelled. "Seth, listen to me!" "The FBI is coming here, they're gonna raid the place in twenty minutes!" Seth said. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!?" Chris yelled. "FUCK SETH!"

 

Seth Davis: Oh, come on man! Don't sit there and try to act like you're surprised. I mean fuck man, I asked you for months about shit going down here and you told me "Shut the fuck up!" You said get ready to be a millionaire!

 

Chris Varick: That's right, Seth. Shut the fuck up. That's all the fuck you had to do and it's fucked now! You fucked this up, Seth! Didn't you learn anything?

 

Seth Davis: Learned!? Fucking learned?!? Chris, are you fucking with me right now? Learned? Dude, I learned how to fuck people out of their own goddamn money. My client, Harry Reynard had just lost his life savings. And the worst part, worst part is was that we wasn't even a fucking whale, Chris. He was just some poor schmuck with a good brain in his head. A family who may end up leaving him because of one mistake I made on his life and I fucked it all up. I took him. I took his money and I took him, Chris. I did everything that J.T. Marlin taught me to do...and I made up his mid for him. And look where that got him.

 

Chris Varick: Kid, what do you want me to tell you? It's what we do here.

 

Seth Davis: What? We lie? We're liars? We ruin people's lives? Chris, I have made a living screwing up my life and other's as well and I'm fucking done with it. I can't do this. This is no better than the assholes that screw with people's taxes and mortgage. I can't do that. I can't have this on my conscience...and neither can you.

 

Chris knew Seth was right. All he ever wanted was to make money but it would all come crashing down now once more. "Seth, this..." Not finishing he sits on the steps and tries to understand the situation. "Seth, just tell me...who are they coming for?" He asked. "They're coming for everybody. Everything. All of it." Seth told him. "Jesus Christ Seth, do- do you know how hard I worked just to get where I am now?" Chris said. Seth goes over to calm him down. "Chris, right now, you need to forget about that." "It doesn't mean shit." Seth said "Right now at this moment is what you should be thinking about." "I'm asking you, what are you gonna do in the next fifteen minutes?" "They're gonna come in here and make sure we never trade another share of stock for the rest of our fucking lives." Seth said almost preaching. "But we can do something." "What's that?" Chris spoke. "Harry, my client. I need a senior broker to sign a sell ticket...so that he can take his shares...and dump them on the open market and make all his money back." "I mean at this point, come on Chris. What's the difference?" "Do one thing right here." 

 

Chris having no choice, silent he signs it. "Thank you, Chris." "I'm so sorry." "Look, get whatever you can and get the fuck out of here." Seth said. He then walks downstairs, close to the exit of the front building but then...he see's Abby. "Abby." He speaks. "Seth." She says back. They pace to one another and kiss each other. 

 

Abby Halpert: Seth I'm sorry.

 

Seth Davis: Shhh. It's okay that shit doesn't matter to me right now, you do. Let's get out of here. We'll start fresh.

 

Abby Halpert: Okay. And yes Seth, I will marry you.

 

Seth smiles and hugs her tightly and she returns it. "Okay let's go." "Gotta get out of here, the cops are gonna raid this place." Seth said. "Raid?" "Seth are you serious?" Abby asked. "They won't get to you, you're off their hook." "Don't worry Abby, things are changing from here on out." "All I want is you now." Seth said. "Oh, Seth." Abby said hugging him again. Without question, they both get outside and go to Seth's car getting inside as the cops arrived with S.W.A.T. teams, busses, trucks, etc. Seth drives off with Abby comforting herself as she lays on Seth's shoulder, they can start a real life and future...together.

 

Seth Davis: I'm plagued by "what ifs?" these days, what if Greg hadn't come over that night, what if I hadn't forgot my bag? Or seen Michael walk into the other building that day? What if I had skipped over Harry's card? what are the chances? what are the odds? That's what I think about. Hey, I ran a casino in my own home. It's the next step I gotta thin about, not just for me, for my father, Abby, my family. Because I'm no lottery winner. I tried slinging crack rock and I never had a jump shot. I got to find a job. And also, in the future...I gotta be a family man of my own. This chance at another shot at redemption along with Abby is all I got now. The only real thing in my life.

**Author's Note:**

> Personally felt that at the end of the movie, Seth should've forgave Abby and they both leave together starting a new life. Good thing there's always fanfiction. Peace.


End file.
